


In Remembrance

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: On the anniversary of the deaths of her parents, Angela thinks back to the fond memories she kept of them.





	In Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualasamisato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=actualasamisato).



She could almost hear it, almost feel the soft breeze sift through her hair. For a moment, it felt real, for a moment, the hardened cement of the rooftop became a sprawling countryside, rife with colorful flowers and lush grass. The distant sea became a towering mountain range, capped in a blanket of white.

Now she could really feel the air, cool against her skin. She was running, running through the grassy meadow. The long blades of grass crumpled beneath her bare feet, her hair sent in a frenzy in her wake. Her arms were outstretched, hands reaching out the furthest they could go. 

"Mami! Papi! Look at me!" She called out to the man and the woman, sitting side by side on a patterned blanket laid out in the grass. The two smiled and gave her a large wave in return. "Good flying, Schatzli!" The mother called out. She leaned to her left and tilted her arms, making a sharp turn towards the pair. "Coming in for a landing!"

"All clear, Angela!" her father patted the empty spot beside him.

She sped towards the picnic area as fast as she could, making fake engine noises to the best of her abilities. But as she nearly plopped herself down on the blanket to land, her father sprang from his seat and picked her up. "Uh oh, there's a lot of turbulence!" He spun in a circle, going round and round to the sound of mad giggles. "Paaapi! Let me down!" He let out an outrageous laugh, "It's not me! It's the storm!" 

"Papi~" she slapped playfully at his forearms. "Down," she whined. 

“Okay, sweetie." He finished with a kiss to the forehead, and set her down beside her mother. Angela leaned over and sprawled over her mother's lap, gazing up to the heavens above, taking in the deep blue broken up by tufts of white clouds crawling across the expanse. A pale hand came down and brushed her wiley blonde hair, sweeping it back and deftly untangling the knots. 

She felt the rough traces of her father’s hands at her feet, and soon a jolt travelled down her spine, sending her back arching upwards. Angela let out a loud shriek, and began uncontrollably laughing and wriggling as the fingers scratched and tickled the flat of her foot. “Papi no!” she writhed in her mother's lap, feet helplessly fumbling in her father’s clutches.

“You’re too easy, Schatzli.” He relented his torture and pressed his lips up to the soft skin. “I’ll miss these little guys,” his tone became more reserved, almost downcast. He tapped the tops of every toe, each bouncing at the contact. “I don’t want you to go,” she said bluntly. Her voice pouting, but with an underlying layer of worry and fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of loss. 

“I know, honey.” her mother interceded, hand resuming its original stroking motion, “but there are people out there in trouble. There are kids like you who’ve lost their mama and papa, and need help. We need to go do what we can.”

“But,” Angela leaned up and grasped ahold of her mother’s arm, and nuzzled into her buzzom, “What about _my_ mami and papi?” 

Her mother could only sigh in response. “Oh Schatzli…” Months of trying to prepare her for their departure did little, and as the shipment date grew nearer and nearer, Angela grew no closer to its acceptance. “I don’t want you to go,” she murmured, “I don’t want you to go.” Her contact began to feel distant. Like she needed to reach out to touch what was right before her. Tears brimmed in her eyes. The warmth of her parent’s touch waned, the reassuring coos lulled to a silence. The warmth of her mother’s gentle fingers began to feel like the cool breeze incoming from the sea. 

“I didn’t want you to go.” Angela’s legs began to wobble and buckle under the weight of her body, her hands gripped the railing to support herself. Streams of tears began to roll down her cheeks, set free after weeks of morbid anticipation. But this time, she wasn’t alone. 

She felt Fareeha’s arm gently wrap around her, bringing her into an embrace. She instantly leaned in and sought the comfort, her hands searching just for the human contact she needed. She needed to be held, to be protected and loved. “There there, Habibti,” Fareeha breathed.

Angela hitched her breath, but found solace in the steady beat from Fareeha’s heart. Strong, unwavering. Just like her. After minutes of listening to its calming presence, she found herself able to speak up once more. “I wish you could have met them.”

Fareeha looked out to the distant shoreline, and saw a couple walking hand in hand behind an explorative young boy. “I wish I could have too, but I have a feeling they would denounce me due to my tendencies for puns.”

Angela laughed through choked breath, her eyes puffy and her cheeks swollen. “Now that I think of it, why haven’t I disowned you?”

Fareeha chuckled and kissed the top of Angela’s head. “Because I make such wonderful turkey sandwiches.” 

“Ah yes, that’s right. I guess I’ll keep you around a little bit longer,” the first smile to her face in days appeared on her face.

“Shall we head inside?” Fareeha said after minutes of holding onto each other, staring out into the horizon. “My mother has tea waiting for us.”

“That sounds nice, Liebe. I could really use Ana’s company too.”

“She quite likes spoiling you, I’m pretty sure it’s because she finally has someone who will let her.”

Angela giggled, “Guilty as charged. Her desserts are delicious.”

They began to walk towards the canopied doorway that lead back down to the dormitory wing. But before Fareeha reached out to turn the handle, she paused and faced Angela, taking both hands into her own. “I just want you to know,” she started, “that we consider you part of our family, and we want you to feel just as included as any one of us, my mother, my father, or myself.”

Angela brought one of their joined hands to her eye and swept away a forming droplet, “It means so much to hear you say that Fareeha,” she collapsed back into Fareeha’s arms one more time. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems like I haven't posted in the longest time! I've actually done a few fics, but because of their short nature I've kept them to tumblr. 
> 
> If you're interested in reading some of my shorter stories (Less than 1,000 words), you can find them at junglejayps.tumblr.com


End file.
